Miss Hogwarts
by Nannytah
Summary: [4 cap UP!]Dumbledore, visita una de las clases de estudios muggles, ¿¿que consecuencias?: La loca idea de un “Miss Hogwarts” en esta escuela… L&J S? R? MERODEADORES!
1. Un último año en Hogwarts

**Miss Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Dumbledore, visita una de las clases de estudios muggles¿¿que consecuencias??: La loca idea de un "Miss Hogwarts" en esta escuela…

**1-. Un último año en Hogwarts.**

- Perdón, perdón, lo siento se me hizo tarde – dijo Meredid Morrison, esa era la chica a la que le pertenecía esa voz con porte de elegancia, alta de tez morena, pelinegra y ojos azules.

- ¡¿Perdón?! - dijo una molesta Lily que fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga, además de que buscaba el reloj de la estación para ver la hora, su nombre: Lilian Evans pelirroja intelectual muy bonita, sus ojos verdes son la envidia de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts -, sabes el tren parte en…

- ¡2 minutos! – dijo Kya interrumpiendo a su amiga -, guarden las peleas para después¡tienen 8 horas, ahora corran! – Kya Lewis, a excepción de sus dos amigas ella era, como decirlo, rellenita, tenia el cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su dulzura compensaba su complexión física.

Las tres chicas atravesaron la barrera que dividía los andenes 9 y 10, entrando a la estación donde un tren comenzaba a humear, corrieron y las tres juntas, atravesando a un montón padres que se despedían, entraron justo a tiempo cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse.

- Ahora encontrar un compartimiento vació va a ser imposible, por la señorita "tengo que dormir bien para que mi perfecto cutis se mantenga" – dijo Lily imitando a la perfección la voz de Meredid.

- Oye, eso fue un golpe bajo, primero, mi voz no es así y segundo, no le eches la culpa a mi cutis perfecto.

- Chicas vengan¡encontré uno! – dijo Kya a distancia.

Meredid le saco la lengua, huyo de la pelirroja enfurecida con sus cosas y Lily salió corriendo detrás de ella llevando en una mano su lechuza y en otra su baúl.

Las chicas acomodaron sus pertenencias, y sus respectivos animales.

- Aún no puedo creer que tengas esa cosa.

- No le digas "cosa", a mi lindo perrito – dijo Kya metiendo sus dedos por las rejas de la pequeña maleta para animales que tenía en sus piernas – además no es mi culpa, que sea alérgica a los gatos y que no me gusten las lechuzas ni los asquerosos sapos – esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Si, ya lo sabemos Ky, pero en las reglas especifica muy claro, que solo pueden ser gatos, sapos o lechuzas – Lily comenzaba a recitar el reglamento de Hogwarts, Meredid solo escuchaba: bla, bla, bla, bla…y Kya escuchaba atentamente…o por lo menos eso parecía.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso, así que fin de la discusión...ahora señorita Morrison¿podría decirnos en este instante por que llego tarde?

- No hables así - dijo lanzándole un libro -, me recuerdas a McGonagall – hizo notar un escalofrío- y llegue tarde porque mi "querido", denoto el sarcasmo, hermano me trajo tarde, papá y mamá no podían traerme por el estupido papeleo en el ministerio, así que, me vine con Ian, la otra opción era el autobús noctámbulo.

- ¡CON IAN!... – saltaron las dos chicas.

- Y no le tomaste fotos – dijo una ilusionada Lily.

- Al menos que quiera hacer mi lista de "Futuras personas a las que matare" no usare su foto jamás.

- Pero porque lo odias, si es un amor – Lily y Kya empezaron a saltar como locas mientras que Meredid las miraba con cara de pocos amigos, en medio de esa rara escena alguien abrió el compartimiento.

- Pensando en nosotros – dijo James en tono arrogante, sonriendo de una manera hilarante y formal a la vez, mientras revolvía su indomable cabello, cualquier chica se habría derretido ante la mirada divertida del chico que estaba a su lado, sus ojos azul eléctrico impactaban y se reía, atrás de estos dos estaba un chico de ojos dorados que no se difundían, ya que hacia caso omiso y solo observaba su libro con atención, tenía un aspecto cansado pero a la vez risueño.

- Que arrogante, Potter – dijo Lily dejando de saltar y cambiando su pose alegre a una seria.

Kya que se había sentado rápidamente tenía un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, no lo dejaba notar tapándose con sus manos.

Sirius se había acomodado al lado de su amigo riendo de forma descontrolada.

- De que te ries, Black – dijo Meredid molesta, fulminando con la mirada a Sirius, si habían dos personas que no se llevaban bien, esas eran Meredid y Sirius.

- Oigan, mejor no vayan a comenzar a pelear – dijo Kya tratando de destensar el ambiente – ustedes dos sepárense – dijo a Lily y James –, ehhh, ustedes – dirigiéndose a los merodeadores de forma tímida, aunque ya los conocía -, podrían decirnos a que vinieron.

- Ky, vinimos a buscar a Lily – dijo Remus dejando de mirar su libro.

- ¡¿A mi?! – dijo una sorprendida Lily.

- Si, Lils y debo saber porque – dijo Meredid señalando a su pecho.

Lily bajo la mirada y vio su insignia de prefecta.

- OH, es verdad, chicas tengo que irme, las veo en 1 hora – le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue con todos los chicos, que también se despidieron de ellas.

Kya se quedo mirando el sitio por donde se habían ido los chicos y después volteo, donde una Meredid la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Pues, eh, a mi, eh – Kya comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- Eh, interrumpo algo – alguien había entrado al compartimiento.

- MARKIE

La chica literalmente había saltado sobre ese chico olvidando por completo el interrogatorio que le iba a armar a Kya.

La otra joven aliviada suspiro y se recostó en el asiento, viendo la melosa escena.

Mark Twine, era el novio de Meredid, un chico fornido, con ojos olivo y guardían del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Los dos se besaban como siempre; mientras Kya los observaba con resignación, en sus pensamientos pasaba la idea de que jamás tendría una escena así, con un chico lindo que la quisiera tal como ella es, pero eso era técnicamente imposible, en esa escuela todos los chicos se fijaban en que tan corta era la falda o en que tan desabrochada la camisa, en conclusión, era una revolución de hormonas.

- Hola Ky – dijo Mark sentándose al lado de Meredid.

- Hola Mark – Respondió volteando rápidamente contenta – oigan, ustedes quédense acá haciendo sus…"cosas", cuiden a Orion que aún duerme, que yo iré a buscar el carrito de golosinas, que se esta tardando mucho – se levanto, salió y cerro la puerta del compartimiento antes de que los chicos pudieran contestar algo.

Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados.

- Esta un poco rara ¿no?

- Si, pero hagámosle caso, vamos a hacer nuestras "cosas" – los dos rieron y se dieron un corto beso, que fue profundizándose.

**.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-**

- ¡POTTER!, podrías dejarme en paz de una maldita vez, no quiero salir contigo – Lily estaba por hacerle un anagrama a James.

- Te esperare hasta el fin de mis días, mi querida pelirroja – Lily lo empujo para entrar a la sala de prefectos; recibió una palmada de consuelo por Remus, que entro después de la chica, y Sirius, el chico veía con desagrado la escena:

- Prongs, de verdad estas enamorado de esa chica – el aludido solo asintió y Sirius hizo una mueca de asco – Por eso Sirius Black es de orden publico.

James hizo caso omiso a Sirius y solo se quedo pensando, se había sentado a un costado de la puerta, para que la gente al salir no lo golpeara, ni tampoco lo vieran, había tratado de hacer hasta lo imposible para que SU pelirroja lo aceptara y se diera cuenta de que la quería en verdad, desde disfrazarse de regalo de navidad hasta golpear a cualquier chico que la invitara a salir, el problema era que ella se molestaba por evitar sus citas cuando él podía seguir teniendo las suyas, pero su condición de hombre le impedía dejar de tener novias y vida social.

- Mejor iré a comprar golosinas – dijo Sirius tratando de comprender a su amigo, cosa que no hacia – tu solo…quédate acá – cansado de que James no le hiciera caso, se fue.

--------------------------------------

- Que no conoces la palabra maquillaje

- O Dieta

- Y ustedes no conocen la oración: cierren la boca

Al parecer las chicas no habían entendido la indirecta de Kya y cuando lo hicieron la joven ya estaba lejos.

- ¡Oye!

Mel y Bre, corrieron metafóricamente, dado que tenían unos tacones extremadamente altos, Kya volteó, al ver semejante escena, y también que aquellas locas estaban a punto de alcanzarla, dio por sentado que su última optativa era correr.

- ¿Dónde me escondo de estas dos maniáticas?, piensa Kya, piensa – la chica se había metido en uno de los compartimientos de limpieza, tenia una mopa al lado de su cara y una escoba detrás de ella, le tenia mucho miedo a las ratas y cuando sintió algo en sus pies, abrió la puerta rápidamente, un golpe sordo fue lo que profesó, cerro los ojos y lentamente se giro – OH, perdón – se agacho a ver quien era y tratar de ayudar.

- Auch, mi cabeza – el chico se froto el golpe, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer y un estimulo negativo en todo su cuerpo, alejo la mano de su frente.

La chica al darse cuenta de quien era, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, se volteo rápidamente y armándose de valor le dirigió la palabra:

- Perdón, no fue mi intención – la joven intentaba disculparse y vio el pequeño corte que el chico tenia en la frente – ¿Quieres que te cure eso? – el chico solo asintió y ella saco su varita.

- ¿Que me harás Ky? – dijo el chico asustado, recordando la vez en que James había "tratado" de arreglar una herida y el termino quedando hospitalizado dos semanas en la enfermería.

- ¡¿Que?!...¿El gran Sirius Black tiene miedo? – dijo la chica en tono burlón, tratando de destensar el ambiente, ella era así, conocía a una persona y después de un tiempo olvidaba su personalidad tímida, pero al parecer, con Sirius no podía, desde primer año lo conocía pero solo por pequeños lapsos podía hablarle sin que no quisiera salir corriendo.

- Eh…difícil de explicar…olvídalo, deberías dejar de abrir puertas tan fuerte.

La chica se sonrojo, maldita sea¿Por qué tenia que sonrojarse siempre?

- Lo siento, es que mis primas me perseguían.

- ¿Las mellizas locas? – la chica asintió riendo.

- Y las presidentas tú club de fans y el de James – paro de reírse y apunto su varita a la frente de Sirius, el chico la miró asustado – no te muevas, asustadizo – pronuncio unas palabras y la frente del joven volvió a ser la misma, Sirius se toco todas las partes de su cuerpo previniendo que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- ¡ESTOY VIVO¡Gracias! – se paro y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto sintiéndose tonta.

- Bueno, me voy, ya compre todo lo que quería – empezó a caminar en dirección a su compartimiento, se volteo y Sirius aún estaba allí - eh, adiós

- Adiós y gracias de nuevo – dijo el chico sintiendo un extraño mal presentimiento, pero le hizo caso omiso y solo se dirigió a su compartimiento.

-------------------------------------

Una Lily frustrada entro al compartimiento donde estaban Meredid y Mark hablando y Ky con su perrito dormida, haciendo una tierna escena, que pronto se vería destruida.

- ¡HARE UNA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL! – Dijo la chica sobresaltada sentándose en uno de los asientos, despertando a Kya – ¡ME HARE RICA! - soltó un bufido de exaltación -, si solo POTTER va – respiro, y se dio cuenta de que Kya con un aspecto somnoliento la miraba sorprendida -, lo siento.

- No te preocupes – bostezo.

- Sigue durmiendo Ky, hola Mark – el chico le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

- Y esta vez ¿que te hizo Potter? – pregunto Meredid con voz cansina.

- ¿O que no te hizo? – agrego Mark.

- Me ha asediado sin parar, OH, OH, escuchen esto es lo mejor, EL MUY SÍNICO ME HA DICHO QUE SALGA CON ÉL, QUE AUNQUE TENGA NOVIA YO SIEMPRE SERE ¡SU PELIRROJA!, Y TIENE NOVIA – repitió furiosa

- A mi me huele que la Lily esta celoxix – dijo Meredid riéndose, lo dijo en tono burlesco, haciendo que todo el mundo riera y Lily se levantara.

- Ja, JA¡JA! – dijo Lily sarcástica, en cierto punto daba un poco de miedo –, Es lo último que sentiría por POTTER! - salió del compartimiento dando un portazo

- Uhí, creo que tiene el SPM – dijo Kya acomodándose la falda, y estirándose para levantarse.

- ¿El SPM? – dijo Mark confundido.

- Markie, querido, no te gustará saber que es – y cuando Kya había salido Meredid solo la siguió dejando a su novio confundido, ya averiguaría que era el SPM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Primer Cáp. cortitititito!, es que es un prólogo, siempre los hago, solo que dice Capítulo uno, porque no me gusta poner "Prólogo", bahh, basta de tanto formalismo, es para que conozcan quienes son los personajes, la situación actual de Lily/James (N/A: Todo un perro ahora, ya verán ira cambiando, aunque tiene la condición actual de cada hombre en la actualidad XD), la situación de los personajes y sus personalidades, ya saben, todo eso. Es que aburro XD.**

**Este fic comenzara en el siguiente Cáp., que será la gran ideota del Profe Dumby (hable como toda una hippie XD), déjenme decirles que en este fic no va a ver nada de peleas (Bueno unas cuantas ;D) pero no de las que ustedes piensan, no van a estar ocupados con esa bobería del señor tenebroso, sino, mas que todo romance, y mucho, mucho drama.**

**Bueno, como es mi primer cap y quiero unos cuantos reviews para continuar, les voy a poner como enviarme un review, o agregarme a sus favoritos o alerta.**

**1 -. Abajo te aparece una barrita azul que dice Submit review, si quieres enviarme uno presiona GO, si te piden datos escríbelos y si no da igual solo has esto ¡escribe lo que me quieras decir! XD después presionas Submit review y listo ya me enviaste un review.**

**2-. Para ponerme en tus favoritos tienes que estar registrado, vas a la misma barrita de Submit review pero esta vez haces click en la flechita que señala hacia abajo y te salen un muchas opciones selecciona ADD HISTORY TO FAVORITES y presionas GO. Y si quieres ponerme en tu Alerta para MSN, que ahorita esta un poco defectuosa, haces el mismo procedimiento solo que en vez de seleccionar ADD HISTORY TO FAVORITES, seleccionas ADD HISTORY TO ALERT LIST.**

**P.D.: SUPER IMPORTANTE: PRESIONEN GO VARIAS VECES PARA QUE LES APARESCA UNA VENTANITA. ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

**¡Espero que les haya servido de algo!**

**Recuerden espero dudas, comentarios e ideas, también tomatazos, howlers y muchas otras maldiciones así que me despido.**

**¡Besos de Limón!**

**By// Nanny **


	2. Una rara noticia

**Holizzzzzzzzz, ¿Cómo están?, pues después de que vi este montón de reviews, yo estoy súper ultra hiper contenta, gracias a todos, mi tardanza se debe a todo el montón de tareas que tengo por la escuela, es horrible, y el lunes, martes y miércoles estoy cargadísima, pero tratare de escribir, . claro por ustedes mi lectores lindos!, uhí como los amooooo!, Franny TKMMMMMM, eres la mejor amiga del mundo!, jijiji, me dieron ganas de ponerlo.**

**Gracias, de nuevo, a todos los que me enviaron reviews, y a los que no me enviaron también. ¡A los que me enviaron sus agradecimientos están abajo!, recuerden los que no me dejan Reviews, que si no lo hacen el cap se tarda mas en publicar, ya que mientras más reviews mas largo y rápido el cap ;D**

**Antes que nada el discamer, recuerden que estoy en mis locos momentos:**

**- Y producciones Nanny C.A, les recuerda que los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K.R y a la Warner.**

**Kya: Yo no pertenezco a ellos…soy de mi queridisisisima autora Nanny.**

**- Oh, si, los que no pertenecen a ellos, son de mi creación.**

**Meredid: Y a ellos se les ocurrió el tema también?**

**- ah, si, la trama del fic también es de mi creación, se prohíbe la copia total o parcial del tema y los personajes ;D….jijiji, hablo en serio XD**

**2-. Una rara noticia**

Pasaron unas semanas en Hogwarts y nada nuevo, las mismas clases, los mismos profesores, las mismas bromas de los merodeadores (Solo un poco renovadas), los mismos chicos con hormonas revueltas y todas esas cosas ahora sin importancia, lo único que cambiaba este año era algo terrible para todos los alumnos, ocurrían los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Todos los profesores hablaban de ello, se podría decir que a diario.

- Chicos vamos a repasar la lista de hechizos que aprendieron en su segundo curso, ya todos están anotados en el pizarrón, recuerden que son muy importantes para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S…

- ¿Cuántas veces ya? – dijo James a Sirius en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Con este 253 hasta ahora.

- WUAO – dijo James en voz alta pero después arrepintiéndose de haber gritado.

- Señor Potter… - dijo el profesor Flitwick alzando la cabeza para poder observar al chico – ¿que es tan sorprendente que tiene que demostrarlo en clases? – dijo aparentemente molesto, tratando de levantar la cabeza en señal de autoritarismo.

- Es que…bueno, me parece muy interesante el hechizo…Expelliarmus – dijo de manera tan falsa que nadie le hubiera creído (ya que todos habían volteado a ver), si no hubiera puesto una sonrisa inocente.

- Manifieste su emoción después – dijo chillón, al parecer el profesor no estaba de muy buen humor ese día, ya que siempre era muy simpático y gentil; se volteó y siguió hablando acerca de la clase.

La misma terminó y todos salieron despacio, James, Sirius y Remus, salieron de últimos, bueno casi de últimos, ya que faltaban tres chicas, Kya, Meredid y Lily, James al darse cuenta de esto espero a la última afuera junto con sus amigos.

- Hola Lily – dijo James cuando la pelirroja salió, interrumpiendo a parecer una interesante conversación con sus amigas, la chica lo miro extrañada, como que faltaba algo - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Todo volvía a ser normal, la joven bufó.

- Ya me parecía a mí que Merlín no podía ser tan bueno – dijo Lily cansada – Pero claro ya me lo esperaba.

- Que modesta, Evans – dijo usando su apellido – Pero eso quiere decir que me esperabas a mí, es decir que me extrañaste – dijo el chico pícaramente.

- Por dios, "Potter" – recalco su apellido molesta, se estaba comenzando a picar – Jamás, repito, jamás, te extrañaría ni menos te esperaría, ¿entiendes?

- Pues a mi me pareci… - comenzó a replico el chico, Lily estaba a punto de tirársele encima, pero no a hacerle cariñitos no crean, más bien, como decirlo, sacarle la cabeza a puños, Meredid estaba a punto de sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo y Kya, Kya quería detener esto lo antes posible.

- Amor y paz, queridos hermanos - dijo sonriendo como un hippie, ese día estaba de muy buen humor y su vergüenza había disminuido notablemente, todos la miraron extrañados - ¿Que?, ¿acaso ustedes son los únicos que se pueden divertir? - hizo un gesto de mal humor - ustedes dos sepárense - decía eso muy a menudo y lo volvió a hacer a Lily y James que regresaban a su riña rutinaria, la verdad James había asediado a Lily con menos insistencia este año, llevaba casi una semana sin preguntarle si quería salir con ella - Meredid, deja de reírte - dijo una mandona Kya a la chica que se reía, recordando la actuación hippie de la joven que casi nunca estaba tan jovial y alegre, se callo al instante, no quería que Kya se molestara ya que rara vez, como dije antes, se alegraba.

- Creo que Kya esta muy contenta hoy - dijo una voz, que derrumbo toda la valentía que la chica había construido en esa semana, era la voz de Sirius.

- Lils, faltan 53 segundos para que la clase de Estudios Muggles comience - dijo Meredid que sabia como la chica se ponía cuando llegaba tarde a clases, aunque fuera una a la que no quisiera ir.

- Corre - Meredid salió corriendo junto a Lily.

- bueno, eh, - dijo Kya apenada dándose cuenta que se había quedado con los chicos -. Yo me voy - y salió corriendo detrás de ellas.

- Ni siquiera se acordaron que nosotros también vamos a esa clase – dijo Remus cuando Kya ya había desaparecido en uno de los pasillos.

---------------------

Tener una optativa aumentaba tus posibilidades de conseguir trabajo después de terminar Hogwarts, por esa razón existía tanta gente en materias innecesarias para sus carreras futuras, por ejemplo Estudios Muggles, Adivinación, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas o Aritmomancia, Adivinación muy falso, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas demasiado peligroso y Aritmomancia simplemente no, la última opción era Estudios Muggles, aunque en esta materia había gente que solo quería aprender de la vida Muggle, por ejemplo: Meredid o los merodeadores.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta esta clase – seguía Lily – No se porque no tome Aritmomancia y te hice caso a ti, soy muggle, de que me sirve aprender de los muggles – ese día el salón de clases estaba ordenado como un salón de teatro informal y en el había un escenario y muchos bancos largos repartidos por todo el salón.

- No se porque no te gusta, yo también soy muggle, es interesante ver de que forma ellos ven nuestras vidas – dijo Kya viendo como llegaban todos los alumnos.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y dos pequeños focos en forma de círculo, de cada lado, iluminaron el centro de unas cortinas rojas, las cortinas se abrieron y de el salió el profesor de Estudios Muggles, George Smith, provenía de Estados Unidos así que enseñaba costumbres de sus dos países, el de origen y el de residencia, Inglaterra.

- Buenas tardes alumnos – dijo con un micrófono en la mano, todos los no muggles (n/a: XD) se preguntaban que era ese extraño amplificador de voz y porque el tonto profesor no usaba el hechizo _Sonorus – _Esto es un micrófono y los muggles lo usan para amplificar sus voces, en ciertos espectáculos que no son mágicos, como teatro, conciertos y espectáculos – todos soltaron un _Ah_ mudo.

Una chica levanto la mano a lo lejos, todos voltearon y una de las dos luces que iluminaba al profesor fue a parar arriba de ella.

- ¿Cómo cuales espectáculos? – preguntó la chica interesada.

La luz volvió al profesor y este se acerco al micrófono.

- De eso hablaremos esta clase, gracias preguntar – sonrió encantadoramente y empezó a caminar por todo el escenario llevando el micrófono en su mano derecha – primero hablaremos de los teatros y espectáculos, y al final les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para conversar – todos sonrieron emocionados, excepto Lily que bufó silenciosamente – Los teatros muggles tienen la apariencia similar a este lugar ahora, solo que las sillas son individuales y van de arriba hacia abajo en forma descendiente, pero esto es algo parecido, el escenario es mucho mas grande al igual que lo son las luces – tosió – en estos lugares se hacen las comúnmente llamadas obras de teatros donde actores y actrices simulan un hecho o mas sencillamente actúan, tan bien se hacen musicales, que es parecido solo que al actuar cantan – todos escuchaban atentamente y algunos copiaban, aunque innecesariamente, ya que esta materia no tenia pruebas escritas, solo practicas – en los espectáculos…

Y así más o menos continuó la clase, Meredid levantaba cada dos minutos frenéticamente su mano en el aire solo para que la luz se colocara arriba de ella, ya por la quinta vez el profesor frustrado arrastraba las palabras tratando de ser amable, todos, en especial los merodeadores se reían.

Cuando faltaban unos 20 minutos para terminar la clase el profesor acabo de hablar de los "Actores más famosos de ese siglo" y todos ya aburridos suspiraban de alivio.

- Ahora hablaremos del tema sorpresa – dijo el profesor ya más relajado y acomodando la bufanda que siempre traía alrededor del cuello, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos ansiosos - acá en Inglaterra no se hace, o bueno, no que yo sepa, en mi país natal E…

- Estados Unidos – dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo, en esas dos horas, lo habían escuchado no menos de 30 veces.

- eh, si – dijo el profesor sorprendido, después se paro y fijo la mirada en los alumnos – allí se realiza un muy conocido y admirado evento, todas las chicas lindas del país – se escucharon unos, muchos_ Yo _en la parte de atrás de la clase, ya que las chicas "Nice" por no llamarlas "descerebradas" tomaban esa optativa, principalmente porque los merodeadores lo hacían y también porque era la única que su coeficiente intelectual le permitía aceptar -, concursan en este evento con una serie de pruebas y al final, se decide quien será la MISS ESTADOS UNIDOS – dijo recalcando con emoción la última frase, después de oír chillidos de emoción, por la mayoría de las chicas, excluyendo por supuesto a Lily y a Kya, que no estaban nada interesadas en concurso de bellezas, ellas, en especial Kya, conocían perfectamente eso, los muggles, para recalcar a sus hijas en la sociedad hacían los minis certámenes de belleza, la verdad, era una perdida total de tiempo, a los padres de Lily no les importaba demasiado, pero a los de Kya si, aunque ya por ese tiempo era súper tímida, así que nunca la lograron convencer – Se hacen una serie de pruebas como traje típico, traje de baño – todos los chicos de la clase levantaron las cejas picaramente, pensando la pérdida que tenía Inglaterra al no hacer ese tal "Miss" – traje formal, y unas preguntas para ver la calidad de las jóvenes, en las pruebas eliminan varias chicas hasta quedar con 10, donde escogen a las misses por votos del publico, y al final cuando eliminan a las sobrantes, quedan 3, que se escoge, tercera finalista, segunda finalista y la que es Miss -Estados Unidos – todas las chicas de atrás y Meredid volvieron a soltar un gritito

- ¿¡No es apasionante!? – dijo el profesor emocionado dando saltitos con el micrófono en la mano.

---------------------------------------

- ¡¿No es apasionante?! – dijo Lily socarronamente burlándose del profesor dando saltitos, al igual que él, sobre su cama -. De verdad esta ha sido la clase más aburrida de mí vida y créeme he visto muchas aburridas – se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Sabes?, apoyo a Lils – dijo Kya saliendo del baño, acababa de tomar una ducha, su cabello al igual que su cintura estaban envueltas por una toalla, la joven tenía un leve color rojo en sus mejillas debido seguro al calor del agua; se acerco a su baúl y tomo alguna ropa – Ese profesor es medio raro, además me hizo acordar mi horrible infancia – sonrió y volvió a entrar al baño cerrando la puerta.

- Pues a mí si me gusto, sería muy emocionante que los magos hicieran algo así… – Meredid estaba sentada frente al espejo (Su accesorio favorito) y se peinaba su lacio cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

- Y tú serias la primera en entrar.

- Claro que sí

- No es raro Lils – dijo Kya ya saliendo del baño vestida con un pantalón holgado y una camisa suelta de mangas largas, la hacía verse más rellenita – ¿Quieren ir a cenar? – dijo cansada.

- Mmm, si, espera que me camb… - Lily agarro la ropa que tenía sobre el baúl y salió corriendo, entro al baño y cerro con un portazo, todo antes de que Meredid terminara la oración.

- LO SIENTO – dijo ya dentro del baño – ¡NO SOPORTO AGUANTAR TU RUTINA!

La rutina de Meredid consistía en bañarse, peinarse, inspeccionar su cutis, ponerse base, maquillarse totalmente, vestirse (Ya que siempre escogía la ropa antes de entrar), salir verse por 5 minutos en el espejo, despertar a sus amigas (Que se habían dormido en la espera) y salir.

Lily Salió a los 10 minutos ya arreglada, con su Jeans y su camisa de mangas cortas, Meredid había elegido ya su ropa y se adentraba al baño.

- ¿Crees que se de cuenta que faltan 30 minutos para la cena? – dijo Kya a Lily, cuando había empezado a sonar el ruido de la ducha.

- ¡¿Faltan 30 minutos?!

- Si – respondió sonriente – Crees que no conozco lo suficiente a Meredid para saber que se tardara 45 minutos y no quiero comer sobras como el otro día – añadió con una mueca de asco – te juro que el espagueti no ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

Lily rió.

- Igual llegaremos tarde.

- Si, lo se, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

--------------------------------------

Remus Lupin caminaba a paso firme en dirección a la biblioteca, había olvidado entregar un libro y conocía muy bien a Madame Pince, cuando llegó las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, entro pero ya no habían muchas personas, la mayoría estaban cenando y solo estaban los que hacían sus deberes días antes de tener que entregarlos "Que notablemente eran muy pocos", llevaba el libro en la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran mesa de la bibliotecaria. Cuando llegó al escritorio, que era muy alto le llegaba más o menos por arriba de la cintura, no vio a Madame Pince allí, decidió irse, ya que tenía una excusa verídica, pero escucho un ruido extraño detrás del escritorio; era muy parecido a alguien buscando algo, lo único que se atrevió fue a estirarse y ver a una chica que sacaba libros de una gran caja.

- Hola – dijo levantando el libro en señal del saludo.

La joven se levanto tan rápidamente que pegó la cabeza contra el escritorio, cayendo de nuevo al piso pero esta vez de espaldas.

Remus rió disimuladamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica que se acariciaba la cabeza.

Le tendió la mano y la joven con el brazo que tapaba su cara, la tomó delicadamente, Remus sencillamente se quedo embobado, era hermosa, tenía un moño agarrado con un sujetador y algunos bucles caían de sobre su cara que era muy pálida, sus facciones eran perfectas y tenía ojos de un color muy extraño, eran azules muy claros con líneas lilas que era una mezcla preciosa, también tenía varias pecas en el rostro racionalmente repartidas, se veía soñadora aunque sus ojos mostraban un poco de melancolía, sin embargo Remus no estaba muy pendiente de ello. La ayudo a levantarse y la joven apenada solo se acomodó sus lentes y tomó del suelo el libro que se le había caído.

- Eh gracias – fue lo único que dijo la chica al ver que el joven la miraba con tanta curiosidad.

- … de nada – dijo Remus saliendo de su embeleso – eh, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿quién eres? – habló después de segundos de silencio incomodo.

- Era de suponerse que no me conocieras, mi nombre es Danielle Pince – extendió su mano.

- Remus Lupin – dijo apretándola.

- OH, si, si te conozco, eres uno de los merodeadores – el chico asintió con orgullo.

- No sabía que Madame Pince tenía una hija – fue lo que dijo, se sentía raro y no sabia por que.

- No, no, no soy su hija, soy su sobrina.

- Ahhh - "con razón" pensó - ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Si, claro, no creo que nadie venga dentro de un rato.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

- ¿...Eres nueva? – dijo Remus cuando se hubo sentado.

- No, la verdad estudió acá desde primer curso, estoy también en séptimo -

Remus se sintió tonto, su mente trabajo a mil, recordando el día de la selección, porque esa chica de verdad parecía de su curso. Un vago recuerdo llego a su mente, una chica de moños y muy gordita, había quedado en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw, su memoria no daba para tanto. Pero esa chica, llamada igual, no se parecía en nada a la que estaba en frente de el, al parecer había desarrollado lo que todo chico quiere (XD).

- ¿Y qué haces en la biblioteca?- luego se sintió idiota "menuda pregunta tonta has hecho" se reprochó mentalmente.

- Mmm, mi tía tuvo que salir y me dejo a cargo, tuve que convencerla de que lo hiciera.- respondió la chica, luego de un momento siguió hablando- de seguro ni sabias que existía, porque si me conocieras, no hubieras preguntado eso – sonrió amablemente, la chica había dado en el blanco, él sólo asintió – la verdad me la paso todo el día en la biblioteca.

- Pero nunca te he visto.

- Bueno, es que no sería divertido tener un familiar que trabaje en Hogwarts si no tuviera sus ventajas – el arqueó una ceja sonriendo – me refiero a que me la paso en la sección prohibida, mi tía nunca me dice nada si entro o no, porque jamás se da cuenta, en las clases no me ves porque paso desapercibida, no me gusta que me vean, así que casi nunca voy a comer al gran comedor, es que como acá cuando… perdón, estoy hablando de más –dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

- No, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo - me parece muy entretenido.

La chica sonrió.

- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a conversar desinteresadamente con alguien, eh, es que tú eres mi primer amigo en Hogwarts – bajo la voz

Remus se quedo callado, la chica estaba en séptimo y no tenía ningún amigo, el silencio incomodo aumento extensamente. Fue interrumpido por ella.

- eh, me llaman para entregar un libro, un placer conocerte Remus – finalizó y se fue con una caminata rápida.

- Un placer Danielle – fue lo único que pudo decir Remus un rato después de que la chica se fuera.

----------------------------------

- Señora, eh, disculpe, señora – una niñita de primero se había acercado a Lily, estaban en medio de la cena, la pelirroja escupió su jugo cuando escucho a la chiquilla.

- Señor**ita** – dijo Lily histérica asustando a la pequeña.

- Lily por merlín, que la asustas, que quieres, cariño – le dijo Kya amablemente a la pequeña castaña.

- eh, bueno, el profesor Dumbledore le manda esto – le entrego un sobre a Lily, tenía el sello de Hogwarts.

- G…– la niñita había salido corriendo asustada en cuanto Lily abrió la boca – le iba a decir Gracias – bufo – la juventud de hoy esta perdida – después se percato de la carta, ya que Meredid y Kya la miraban impaciente – ya lo abro, ya lo abro.

Meredid se desespero mientras Lily abría delicadamente la carta y se la arrebato bruscamente de las manos, abriéndola o mejor dicho, rompiéndola, rápidamente. Vislumbro la perfecta caligrafía del profesor Dumbledore, la chica la leyó y releyó rápidamente, hasta que Kya se canso de esperar y se la quitó, la comenzó a leer en voz alta:

**_Señorita Evans, se le ruega presentarse en mi despacho, se necesita discutir sobre un tema de suma importancia._**

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Profesor Albus Dumbledore.**_

- Espero que no sea lo que el considera de "suma importancia" – dijo Lily después de escuchar a Kya.

- Si, recuerdo que al final del curso pasado, cuando te hicieron premio anual, te llego una carta igual – dio un bocado a su pie de limón – y la cosa de súper ultra importancia era…

- Quería saber que color de túnica era mejor para la salida a Hosmeade – termino Lily – definitivamente, si no fuera uno de los mejores magos de los tiempos, diría que esta como medio chiflado.

- Menos charla y más acción – dijo Meredid mirando la entretenida conversación – Lily debes ir al despacho – Lily puso cara extrañada ya que a su amiga casi nunca se le notaba seria – Ahhh, pero no creas, deberás contarme lo que te dijo – allí estaba, la Meredid curiosa había regresado.

-----------------------------

James caminaba a paso corto hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, había recibido una nota, algo extraña, aunque siempre las recibía del profesor. Dijo la contraseña y después subió por las gárgolas, toco dos veces como era costumbre y la puerta se abrió sola.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraban, unos azules, que pertenecían al Director y otros verdes que correspondían a…su pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – preguntó despectivamente Lily, a la cual no le importaba que estuviera el director para tratar a James así.

- Soy Premio Anual también o ¿lo olvidas, Evans?

Lily iba a responder pero se escucho el carraspeo de una garganta y los dos voltearon.

- Siéntese, señor Potter, los traje acá por un tema muy importante, deseo realizar un evento – empezó cuando James se hubo sentado -, estaba inspeccinando las clases y hubo una que me llamo mucho la atención…

- "Que sea Aritmomancia" "Que sea Aritmomancia" "Que no sea lo que estoy pensando" - se repetía Lily una y otra vez

- La clase de estudios muggles…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – Lily no quería que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

"SIIIIIII" – James contento esperando a que fuera lo que el esperaba.

- Decidí hacer ese tal "Miss" y será llamado Miss Hogwarts.

- ¿Miss Hogwarts? – dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo una emocionada y otra irritada.

--------------------------------

**¡Acá yo de nuevo!, bueno, este capítulo lo hice lo más largo que mi mente exprimió…Pronto tendrán el siguiente cap!...Recuerden por 2 minutos que se tomen para enviarme un review, tienen los caps mas rapidos, acepto dudas, comentarios, peticiones, tomatasos, todoo!...hasta aportes al fic…**

**Si quieren saber como enviar uno vayan al cap 1!**

**Ahora mi parte favorita responder REVIEWS:**

**Pop.FranFiiic   
**

. Franny linda!...ahhhhhhiii como te quiero!!!...WIII!!... espero que sigas siendo mi mejor amiga para siempre y tambien que leas este segundo cap!!! Jijijiji...Conectate!!!

**Eri   
**

Jajaja, que bueno que te gustoooooooooooo!!!...Eri tienes que conectarte…Y publicar todos esos nuevos caps de High School! YUJU!!...WII!...espero que te guste muchito este capi!

**LadyCornamenta****  
**

No publico desde tu cumple!!...jijiji, que bueno que te gusto, saber que tengo una lectora fiel me alivia!...fiiiiiuuuu!! publica de Campamento de convivencia y no te olvides de Ryan y yo!...pronto me develaras ese secretito ;D…Disfruta el cap!

**ceci-usui****  
**

Jijijiji, claro que no, si tiene lo de feo para hechizar se queda muy corto! P jjiji

OH; claro que quedaran super lindos juntos!!!

Te doy un adelantito de lo de James y Lily, la chica aprendera una gran gran gran lección…jijijiji…Espero que te guste este cap!

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle**

Claro que seguire escribiendo!...jijiji, si tengo lectores nunca paro, por eso me quede sin inspiración en mi otro fic, nadie me dejaba review!... Dime que duuda y te la aclaroooo!! Espero que te guste al igual este cap!

**Xhian017   
**

Lucy!!!...que bueno que te gustooooooooo!!!...Si, aunque ni yo me atrevo a meterme con ella, sabes la persona que encabeza la lista es..tachatachan Sirius!...si lo odia a muerte!... Que linda amistad no XD…. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Ali!!   
**

Hola Aliii!!...Acá te traje un cap mas largo espero que te guste!

**Leo   
**

Hola Rau!...que bueno, que te gusto!...ojala haga cosas grandes cosas, para salir de este mugroso pais!...tu conoces nuestra situación, vamos hacia el comunismo!

**celes   
**

Hola, gracias por tu comentario!...espero que te guste este tambien!

**Fëarod   
**

HOLA!!...espero que la sigas leyendo y que este te guste tanto o mas que el anterior!

**мorfiи   
**

Holis que bueno que te gustoooooo!!... jijiji No sabes cuantos escobasos he recibido tratando de convencerla, espero que este cap tb te guste!

**SandritaGranger****  
**

Jijiji, como me descubren!...jijiji…espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este cap!

**Auroramor22****  
**

Jijiji, aunque me gusta la emoción del señor tenebroso, me gusta también sacarla de algunas historias, como para centrarme en las hormonas que se desencadenan a esta edad, aunque yo apenas tengo 13 XD Sigue leyendo, espero que te guste!

**Dark Ginny Malfoy****  
**

Jejeje, buenos augurios que me echan, uhuhu, Adoro los buenos augurios, jijiji, espero que sea verdadero!...jijiji, sigue leyendo!

**--Andromeda HP--  
**

Jijiijijij, holis!...dejame decirte que me dan lastima los dos, no se, yo soy la escritora, y ni siquiera puedo controlarlos XD…Tengo que agradecerle a Dannu por una lectorita!!..jijijiji… si quieres agrégame asi vemosn cuantas cosas tenemos en común!!!...Ahh, en el próximo cap creo que se descubrirá que es el SPM

**Lalwens****  
**

Jijijij. Sinceramente al leer esto me confundi mucho, tuve que leerlo unas tres o cuatro veces para entender, en especial las posdatas!...ya va, tonces, no es que sean estupidos, es que quiero asegurarme que no tengan escusa para enviarme reviews!...entiendes!...jijijiji…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN REVIEW LARGO!...es igual a una escritora FELIZ!...jiji

**niiCKii   
**

PRIMISSSSSSSSS!!:…

Que bueno que te gusto!!:…Espero que este tb te guste ;D

**LaD   
**

Jijiji, lo del SPM se sabra creo el siguiente CaP! Jiji lee espero que te guste este cap!

**Klaudia   
**

…aca ya se sabe su ideita, el señor se ve muy serio acá verdad, pero esta mas loco que de perinola!...jijijijiij…Espero que te guste este cap!

**isabela   
**

UHH!!...un 10!!:..jejeje… espero que la termines de leer pronto!...…Espero que te guste!!! Este cap!

**21 Reviews!...si a mi tambien me sorprendio!... O.o Gracias a todos de verdad, este cap va dedicado a ustedes!...**

**By// Nanny!**


	3. Un pie roto y una enfermera seminarista

**Mi hermososososososososososos lectores, he de disculparme por tardarme tanto, tanto, tanto, en publicar un nuevo cap...casi 3 meses...pero es que, la verdad no tengo escusa, me obsesione por los roles...La escuela...cuando, pudé escribir, no tenía ganas ni imaginación y no le iba a dar algo aburrido y monótono a mis lectores, ¡no señor!, pero, me dije a mi misma, que debía escribirlo...Y debo terminar el fic, solo les pido paciencia, porque algunos días me llegan mis arranques de imaginación, y otros tengo la de un mono sobre un monociclo...Pero mis lindos, creanme que su apoyo se ha significado muchisimo para mí, y que leo cada uno de sus reviews. Porque los apreció mucho, ellos son como las ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**A los que no me escriben review y leen la historia, solo les pidó 2 minutos de su tiempo, un simple: "Hola" No le hace mal a nadie...Recuerden que mientras más reviews, más rápido se me ocurre el cap, porque pienso mucho en ello.**

**Discamer: El ambiente y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner, a excepción de los creados por mí y la trama. Kya está inspirada en mí.**

**Y sin más los dejo con el capítulo 3...tambores por favor...**

**tachatachan...**

**3-. ¿Un pie roto y una enfermera seminarista?**

---------------------

_- ¿Miss Hogwarts? – dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo, una emocionada y otra irritada._

-------------------------

- Si, eso fue exactamente lo que dije – el director se levanto del asiento pomposamente moviendo sus lentes, traía una túnica de colores chillones, verde y azul, con pequeños circulitos negros, que se veía horrible – y ustedes deberán decirme que les parece, aunque ya la decisión esta tomada...

A Lily le parecía completamente ridículo, mientras que a James le parecía que la pelirroja estaba muy bonita.

- Pero… ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – fue lo que le salió a Lily, que aún estaba en shock.

- Recuerde señorita Evans, que cada año, la clase del séptimo curso de Estudios Muggles hace un espectáculo – Lily recordaba perfectamente eso, pero su mente no lo hizo cuando se había inscrito en esa clase.

A la cabeza de James lo primero que vino fue el espectáculo del año pasado, se trataba de modelar, los chicos tuvieron que ir por la pasarela con tangas de colores raros siendo vistos por todo el alumnado de Hogwarts ya que no habían papeles para los pobres hombres; los merodeadores se rieron a todo pulmón, y ese año les tocaba a ellos hacer un espectáculo, cuando se inscribió en la clase, al igual que Lily, lo había olvidado por completo, - "con razón somos los únicos chicos en la clase" - pensó. Se hizo una nota mental "Matar a Sirius".

- Pero ¿y los chicos que haremos? – preguntó James con voz aterrorizada.

- El año pasado recibí muchas quejas porque los padres no estaban muy contentos al ver a sus hijos en la _palasera_,aún no se porque se veían muy bien – tosió - pero me estoy desviando de la pregunta – James estaba impaciente esperando la respuesta – el profesor Smith me dijo que el concurso solo es de mujeres, a los jóvenes se les impartirá un trabajo escrito o ayudar a las chicas.

James suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Y las mujeres? – Lily se horrorizó al escuchar solo "los jóvenes"

- Ellas obligatoriamente deberán participar en el concurso...

- Pero si no quieren, pueden hacer ese trabajo escrito ¿verdad? – Lily tenia una pequeña esperanza en que dijera "si".

- El profesor me dijo que las chicas debían hacerlo obligatoriamente, a no ser que tuvieran una lesión grave o si no reprobaran la materia... – Lily abatida se dejo caer en el asiento.

Esto no podía ser peor, bueno solo para Lily, ya que para James era estar en los cielos, un montón de chicas en traje de baño, era la imaginación que tenía en ese momento, Lily lo miró con reproche.

- Como es el examen de estudios muggles, haré unos cuantos hechizos para que se introduzcan los objetos necesarios, además el profesor Smith aclaró que este era un importante evento social, así que debía invitar a toda la prensa mágica.

- ¿Y nosotros tenemos el deber de…? - dijo James contento dejando la pregunta en el aire, esperando que fuera algo que tuviera que ver con "vestidores" y "chicas".

- A eso voy, señor Potter – respondió el director emocionado, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro frente a los chicos, con la mano en la barbilla – eh, bueno, sinceramente, nada más quería avisarles, pero ya que pregunta, mis queridos jóvenes – añadió con gran alegría y dulzura – deberán, avisar a sus compañeros, James, tú deberás conseguir los jueces, claro que deben ser aprobados por el profesor; Lilian, como estas en la clase de estudios muggles y en cierto modo esto es un concurso, no puedo ponerte ninguna tarea.

Lily hizo un sonido que pareció entre un suspiro y un bufido. Al menos no tenía que hacer ningún trabajo. Pensaba en las caras de sus amigas y una escena vino a su cabeza: Kya mataba a Meredid ahorcándola mientras le decía palabras como "Esto es tu culpa" "Te odio" y después de tres segundos se le unía ella diciendo cosas parecidas, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de esos tontos pensamientos, "Tontos pero probables" especuló con terror, miro con atención al profesor mientras él aún hablaba, su mente se conecto cuando dijo:

- …Las fechas aún no están decididas, pero sin embargo puedo decirles que será por etapas y terminara al final de curso…

- Pero y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

- Ehhh, buena pregunta, no lo había pensado, pensé en el club de tejido, pero no en los Éxtasis, pues bien, no creo que les interrumpa, pero la parte final la haremos después de los mismos – sentenció el profesor, haciéndole indicaciones de que ya podían retirase.

Después de que los chicos se retiraron, el profesor se acerco a la ventana, miro hacia el horizonte y después se volteo hacia su fénix que reposaba en su jaula tranquilamente.

Sabes Fawkes, este año tendremos más de una pareja nueva en Hogwarts – y se rió estruendosamente, asustando al pobre fénix que se trataba de esconder detrás de sus alas.

--------------------------------

- Todo esto es TU culpa – dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada al chico que estaba a su lado.

- MI culpa, si claro – acotó sarcásticamente -, yo no fui el de la idea, además no se lo que le ves de malo, yo lo veo espectacular.

- Créeme, Potter, yo también lo viera "espectacular" si fueran chicos modelando en tanga, no YO modelando en bikini – dijo Lily, a lo que el chico levanto las cejas picaramente.

No se había dado cuenta, iba a ver a su Lily en bañador, en esos segundos de pensamientos donde solo aparecía Lily y algo que parecía ser un "bikini" de un tamaño mas angosto que un hilo dental, algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Auch! – Lily le había dado con la mano en la cabeza.

- PERVERTIDO – fué lo que dijo ella, le dirigió una mirada asesina y se fue corriendo.

- Chicas – susurró él sorprendido y aún frotándose en el lugar donde la pelirroja le había golpeado.

-----------------

- Esta bien, esta vez te ganaré – dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba.

Era la quinta vez que Sirius decía eso, desde hacía 40 minutos que estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Remus y aún no podía ganarle.

- Jake Mate – dijo de nuevo Remus con aire triunfante.

- Pero, pero… - Sirius balbuceaba mirando a Remus con enfado – juguemos de nuevo – a esto todas las piezas mágicas volvieron a su lugar.

Kya "leía" un libro sentada en la alfombra de Gryffindor a espaldas de la chimenea, y a "leía" me refiero a que prestaba más atención al partido de ajedrez de los chicos que a su propio libro.

Se levanto ya aburrida de esperar a sus amigas y se dispuso a salir de la sala común, paso por al lado de los chicos y en los dos milisegundos que había visto la tabla ya sabia como ganar.

Caballo F – 9 – dijo inconcientemente en voz alta.

La pieza se movió y el Rey soltó su espada en señal de rendición.

- Jake Mate – dijo Sirius sonriendo sorprendido, la chica había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el golpe de las piezas. Se volteó lentamente.

- Lo siento – dijo en silencio, nadie la escucho, entrecerró los ojos.

- Gane, gane, gane, te gane – decía Sirius riendo.

- No eso es trampa, Kya movió la pieza – dijo Remus señalando a Kya, la aludida se sonrojo violentamente – ¿Como lo hiciste?, nadie ha podido ganarme desde los 8 años – dijo Remus un poco sorprendido.

Kya se acariciaba el brazo, nerviosa.

- Eh, pues, siempre jugaba ajedrez…con mi abuelo – dijo nerviosa, luego disimuladamente respiro.

- Debe ser un experto en ajedrez – dijo Sirius sonriendo encantadoramente, la chica solo asintió más apenada aún – me lo suponía para ganarle a este – señalo a Remus – hay que saber jugar muy bien, es muy testarudo y nunca nos quiere enseñar – dijo en un tono de voz más bajo.

- Gracias – Remus pensó 2 segundos – ¡Oye!, testarudo tú, yo no soy el chico que se despierta a las 6 de la mañana a arreglarse el pelo – Kya rió por lo bajo.

- Es que si no lo peino media hora después del baño se esponja – dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza – No soy como James que le encanta su pelo desastroso, además, tu te despiertas temprano para llegar "Temprano" – la última frase la dijo con una mueca de asco.

Remus respiro tratando de calmarse, no quería bajarse al nivel de su amigo.

- Es bueno levantarse "temprano" – hizo la misma mueca pero burlándose de Sirius – ¿Verdad Ky? – la chica que aún miraba atentamente la conversación, se exalto cuando la llamaron y dejo caer su libro al suelo.

Sirius como todo caballero se agacho para recogerlo, pero no se percato de que Kya también lo había hecho, el resultado: los dos se pegaron en la cabeza; Kya cayó hacía atrás, sonrojándose tanto que el color de pelo de Lily se quedaba corto y Sirius, él solo se frotaba la frente.

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sirius estaba por decir algo, cuando Lily entro exaltada.

Kya aprovecho esos segundos para escabullirse a donde estaba su amiga.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Kya levantándose, viendo a su amiga en el estado que estaba.

- Es…Que…Bueno…Yo…Ese chico…Pervertido – Lily hablaba rápido y entrecortado, no se le entendía nada.

- ¿Que un chico te pervirtió? – Kya logro entender las pocas palabras que dijo y sus conjeturas fueron ciertas ya que la otra chica asintió - ¿James? – volvió a asentir – Ahhh, pero si eso no es raro – hizo aspavientos con la mano en señal de despreocupación.

- Si, pero esta vez lo hizo sin palabras – dijo Lily molesta, después las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá; James llegó casi instantáneamente después de Lily y subió al cuarto de los chicos acompañado de Remus y Sirius, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a Lily. En la sala común solo se respiraba el cálido olor de la madera quemada que desprendía la chimenea, Kya y Lily eran las últimas chicas que quedaban en la sala común, ya que acababa de irse Shane Bostworth, que era un chico de quinto que al parecer terminaba de hacer alguno de sus deberes, después de un rato en tranquilo silencio Lily habló: – ¿Y Edid?

- Esta con Mark – dijo despreocupada, después se acordó de algo y volteó rápidamente, asustando a Lily.

- ¡¿Que?!

- ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Dumbledore?, ¿Hablo sobre el tejido punto cruz o algo así, porque recuerdo que iba a comenzar con el tejido chin…?

- No Kya, no fue nada de eso – suspiro y se hundió en el asiento – fue algo peor – recordó lo que ya había olvidado.

- No me digas que te modelo en tanga – hizo cara de asco.

- ¡NO!, ugh – hizo una mueca de asco y meneó su cabeza – tampoco exageres.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues bueno – La escena que en el despacho había pensado volvió a su mente, veía como Kya y ella ahorcaban a Meredid, pero bueno, la aludida no estaba allí todavía – eh…el profesor decidió organizar uno de esos "Miss" que nos hablo el profesor – se tapo la cara con las manos.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Kya indiferente – seguro los que no queramos haremos trabajo – Lily negó con la cabeza, Kya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Pero…pero ¿por qué? – pregunto ya asustada.

- Porque es obligatorio y todas las chicas deben hacerlo sino reprueban la materia – respondió muy rápido.

- ¿Reprobar la materia? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz – pero…pero, yo nunca…he reprobado una materia – dijo y se tumbo como Lily en el sofá. Las dos parecían soldados caídos en la guerra.

De pronto, asustando a las dos chicas que tranquilamente se hundían en sus penas, se abrió la puerta de la sala común; entró un Mark con cara de preocupación y Meredid que venia cargada por él con una cara de inaudible padecimiento o más bien de dramatismo extremo…Lily y Kya corrieron asustadas pensando en que podía haberle pasado a su amiga.

- ¿Mark que ha sucedido?

El chico respiro profundamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en un largo tiempo y comenzó a hablar:

- Pues es que Meredid y yo corríamos al castillo y luego empezó a llover y nos resbalamos y después ella empezó a quejarse de un dolor en el pie y cuando se lo moví empezó a llorar y a gritar, me desespere y la cargue la llevaba a la enfermería, ella se negó y se negó, dijo que quería verlas a ustedes y no tuve mas remedio que traerla… - el chico hablo rápido moviendo las manos preocupado de un lado a otro.

- Edid, ¿te duele cuando te toco? – Kya acerco su dedo con cautela al pie de la chica, la cual lo movió bruscamente y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

- Creo que te fracturaste el pie linda.

- Pero Kya, mi bello pie, mi bello pie – grito desesperada –, ¡que le harán! – sollozó.

- Tranquila cariño – tranquilizó Lily con dulzura – Poppy lo arreglara en un menos de lo que dices Lumus...

- Lily tiene razón – volteo hacia Mark – Mark, cárgala y llevémosla a la enfermería – El chico solo asintió.

-----------------------------

- Juez – dijo por décima vez Sirius, que veía el techo de su cama – ¿Juez?, ¿Sirius el Juez?, ¿Canuto el Juez?, no lo se James, suena, extraño.

- Al fin dijo otra cosa que no fuera: Juez – dijo James, resaltando la última palabra con gracia, mientras jugaba tontamente con su snitch – Mmm…pues, si quieres a un montón de chicas siguiéndote – Sirius iba a hablar pero James siguió rápidamente – pidiéndote que las escojas y cuando escojas a una, tengas 25 detrás golpeándote… - el chico dejo la oración en el aire, ya que era un poco obvia.

- Cornamenta tiene razón… ¿para que quieres ser juez? Sabes que con las chicas tendrás preferencias, y un juez tiene que ser justo – dijo con tranquilidad Remus.

- Mmm…en la parte de chicas siguiéndote, bien – afirmo con una sonrisa – aunque las tengo con mi encanto natural… – agregó – pero, en la parte de golpeándote… - se rascó la nuca – tendré que resignarme…no podré ser juez… - se levantó de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en su baúl - De verdad será estupendo el espectáculo de este año – sonrió picaramente.

Sus compañeros solo se limitaron a asentir y sonreír.

- Cornamenta, busca la capa, vamos a divertirnos – dijo alegre Sirius.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Una pequeña broma nocturna no le hace daño a nadie ¿verdad? – respondió James por Sirius, tomando la snitch para meterla en su cajón y parándose a buscar su capa.

Remus solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

---------------------------------------

- ¡No puede ser, demonios!

- Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore, o con McGonagall… - Lily caminaba de un lado a otro frustrada - No se… - les grito abriendo las manos - alguien que le cure ese pie… - suspiró.

Meredid lloraba desconsoladamente, por el dolor y por lo que le pudieran hacer a su pie.

- Tranquila, Edid, no le pasará nada a tu pie – esa era una de las cosas que decía Kya a su amiga para calmarla, mientras Mark le decía cosas al oído.

- ¿¡Que enfermera puede irse a un seminario cuando más se le necesita!? - gritó Lily con desesperación.

- No lo se Lily, pero debemos hacer algo - dijo Kya acercandose a Lily - Sino hacemos algo pronto, la fractura se puede poner peor... - se acerco más y le dijo en un susurro para que Lily no escuchara - Y...tendrían que cortarle el pie... - terminó con terror.

-------------------------------

**Pues...Mis lindos, se que por todo el tiempo que ha pasado este es un capítulo muy corto, pero comprendanme...Espero que les haya gustado...hoy no podré contestarles los reviews pero gracias a:**

** FranF i i i c (Franny te adoru best friend!) **

** NiiCKii **

** LadyCornamenta**

** FFD **

** Klaudia **

** Dan o Marii (XD)**

** SandritaGranger**

** Sami-Maraurder girl**

** Catha.hp **

** BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

** Magic.Twins07**

** Sara **

** Dark Ginny Malfoy**

** Isis **

** Hermy Evans**

** Rizel**

** AstridMalfoy**

** --Andromeda HP-- **

** Duciell**

** Karen **

**¡¡¡BESITOS A TODOS!!!**

**¡¡Dejenme review por favor!!**

**Los quiero...**

**.x.Nanny.x.**


	4. Esto es un RETO

**¿Eh¡HOLA! Jajaja...tanto tiempo...Mis lindos lectores...ahhh...¿Mi excusa?**

**Mi imaginación se fue de paseo a Hawai...**

**¿Me creen? Bueno...se fue...No completamente, solo para escribir...**

**Pero...tranquilos...que yo sé como va todo esto...sé como serán los capítulos...así que no dejaré el fic botado... solo me tardaré un poquitín en subir capítulo...Sinceramente a veces es que se me olvida escribir...si alguien se ofrece a acordarme de vez en cuando...Johannyloero93 arroba el capítulo 4...**

**Ya recuerden que todo esto es de JK y la Warner excepto la trama y los personajes inventados creados por mí...Nos vemos al final...**

---------------------------------

_- ¿¡Que enfermera puede irse a un seminario cuando más se le necesita!? - gritó Lily con desesperación._

_- No lo se Lily, pero debemos hacer algo - dijo Kya acercándose a la aludida - Sino hacemos algo pronto, la fractura se puede poner peor... - se acerco más y le dijo en un susurro para que Lily no escuchara - Y...tendrían que cortarle el pie... - terminó con terror._

---------------------------------

- Bien, Filch está en su oficina seguro revisando "expedientes", McGonagall roncando...eh...Dumbledore, no quiero saber que hace en su baño...

Los chicos habían salido cautelosamente de su habitación, junto al mapa del merodeador, sus varitas y la capa de James. Estaban caminando sutilmente, de forma tal, que apenas se escuchaban sus pasos, la capa era lo suficientemente grande, para cubrirlos a los tres, aunque se le veían un poco los pies.

James le quitó el mapa a Sirius y lo alumbró con su varita.

- ¡OH! – exclamó en susurro sorprendido – Pero miren que tenemos acá... – sonrió divertido – Liliane Evans saliendo de noche, junto a sus lindas amiguitas...y el novio de una... – añadió en tono afable.

- ¡Merlín! – esta vez fue Remus el que habló observando el mapa, sorprendido – Tuvo que haber ocurrido algo... – aclaró en tono preocupado, James y Sirius lo miraron simultáneamente extrañados y con una ceja alzada – Miren... Están enfrente de la enfermería... – señaló con el dedo, el lugar del mapa donde decía "Enfermería" – Lily, al parecer quiere abrirle un hueco al suelo – esta vez, les enseñó como el nombre de "Liliane Evans" en el mapa se movía de un lado a otro casi maquinalmente – Meredid y Mark, están de lo más juntos – Esta vez señalo a los nombres de "Mark Twine" y "Meredid Morrison" que estaban uno sobre otro, Sirius y James miraron a Remus como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, ya que, era muy común ver a esos dos juntos – No creo que Kya – señalo el nombre de "Kya Lewis" que estaba casi al lado de los otros – les permita hacer "eso" mientras ella este allí... – dijo como si fuera obvio, los dos chicos seguían mirándolo con ojos de "¿Y...?" – Esta pasando algo... – terminó con un tono de lo más lúgubre.

- ¡Algo les puede estar ocurriendo! – James reacciono primero.

- Tienes razón... – terminó Sirius – A veces me pregunto como piensas tan rápido... – esta vez se dirigió a Remus.

Remus suspiró diciendo algo que sonó a "Tontos".

---------------------------------

- Hechizos, hechizos...Brack...no, no, no...es...si, Brackium...– Kya y Lily, buscaban desesperadas un hechizo para remendar huesos.

- Brackiam – corrigió Kya – recuerda, ese es un error muy común en ese hechizo, la gente confunde Brackium con Brackiam... – analizó rápidamente – eh...no recuerdo la otra parte del hechizo...Eso no nos lo darán hasta la semana que viene... – Kya miró a Meredid, que lloraba muchísimo, ella la entendía, el dolor de una fractura era enorme...Hasta le parecía raro que su amiga no estuviera gritando.

Lily suspiró, se llevo las manos a la cara. Kya, tenía ganas de lanzarse de la torre de astronomía, para ver si esa preocupación la embargaba desaparecía.

El reloj dio las doce y todas las velas que alumbraban los pasillos se apagaron. Dejando a los pobres chicos, desesperados y a oscuras.

- Lumus - dijo una voz varonil, pero, no era Mark, así que las chicas voltearon exaltadas.

- ¿Quién esta allí? - preguntó Lily alzando su varita. Y murmurando suavemente "Lumus" a lo que su varita alumbro al lugar señalado, pero lo que asustó a la chica, fue que no vio a nadie.

- No hay nadie... - aseguró Kya un poco nerviosa. Reviso todos los lugares con la mirada, pero nada -. Bien, creo que estamos empezando a alucinar...

- Si, si - dijo Lily, tratando de auto convencerse de que todo era una simple alucinación, miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio, mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro, la otra chica miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar, si era que existía, a la persona que había conjurado ese hechizo.

- Aja, ya estoy segura, no hay nadie... - susurró Kya, lo suficientemente alto para que Lily la escuchara. De sonido de fondo, estaba... ¡esperen!, Meredid se había callado...Kya y Lily, se dieron cuenta del silencio, por lo que se miraron aterradas. Kya pronuncio un hechizo y su varita se iluminó, empezó a caminar rápidamente, con cautela, pero de una forma acelerada...

Se habían alejado bastante de la chica, para que ella no escuchara la conversación desesperada sobre su pie. Por lo que se tardaron unos segundos en llegar a donde estaba, y ver que Mark, estaba tratando de despertarla, zarandeándola suavemente.

- Meredid, Linda, despierta cariño - dijo tratando de que su novia despertara.

- ¡¿Que demonios...?!

- Edid...Edid...despierta... - Lily, se arrodilló en frente de ella.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo, acompañado de una ráfaga...Pero, nadie le hizo caso, todos estaban pendientes de Meredid. Kya se arrodilló un poco más lejos examinando con la varita el pie de la chica.

- Ennervate

Kya mantenía la varita alzada, y observaba cuidadosamente a Meredid, pero en sus ojos no se notaba ese brillo de complacencia, sino de sorpresa y pasmo, todos la miraron.

- Yo no pronuncié ese hechizo... – susurró y en ese instante Meredid comenzó a levantarse.

Todos se miraron estupefactos. Meredid estaba confundida y adolorida, Kya sentía que no aguantaba más el dolor de estómago que se cargaba por el miedo, Lily, estaba tratando de no arrancarse los pelos con Mark que ayudaba a su novia, y le suplicaba que dejara de gritar.

Una mano se posó cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de Kya, haciendo que todos sus vellos se erizaran y su pecho se inflará; sintiendo un temor horripilante, cerró los ojos e hizo aspavientos con la mano para que Lily, Mark o quien quiera que fuese la ayudase... Al darse cuenta de que ellos estaban muy ocupados con Meredid, se empezó a girar, lentamente y cuando observó a un chico, hizo un movimiento que daba a entender que iba a comenzar a gritar, por lo que el chico le puso la mano en la boca tapándosela.

- Hola Ky... – susurró una voz, varonil, elegante, distinguida y airosa...llena de sabor y júbilo...El chico al observar que la chica ya no iba a gritar la soltó.

- ¡Sirius! Casi me matas de un infarto...

- BLACK... ¿¡Qué haces acá!? – Lily interrumpió la respuesta de Sirius, que sin lugar a duda tenía temor de lo que la pelirroja pudiera hacerle y solo se limitó a callarse y señalar a su derecha – OH demonios... ¿Qué haces acá Potter? – el chico miró a la pelirroja igual de sorprendido y hizo lo mismo que Sirius, señaló con su pulgar a la derecha, Lily suspiró y se levantó - ¿No hay más nadie por allá Remus? – preguntó mirando hacia el lado derecho.

- No…Nadie… - Remus la miró directamente, como examinando la situación - ¿Qué pasó acá?

Kya se levantó y los miró.

- Meredid se cayó y se partió el pie, la enfermera está de seminario…y nosotros no recordamos el hechizo correcto…- suspiró levemente - …para reparar su pie… - Señaló el pie de Meredid, ya que le habían sacado el zapato, se veía rojo y cada vez más hinchado.

Sirius se acercó a Meredid y observó la situación.

- Pues, no recuerdo el hechizo correcto…y si hacemos algo mal, podríamos dañarle el pie permanentemente... - Esta vez fue Remus quien habló, mientras se rascaba la nuca – Llevémosla con Dumbledore…

Mark asintió y se levantó cargando a una adolorida Meredid. Comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente, Lily sabía que ellos podían llevarlos al despacho sin perderse, no iba a preguntar, en ese momento, lo único que quería era que ayudaran a su amiga. Al llegar James pronunció la contraseña y todos juntos subieron, Lily se acercó cuidadosamente y tocó la puerta de forma poco enérgica, algo cohibida. Pasaron 1, 2, 3…10….20 segundos…nada…Sirius se acercó e impaciente toco de nuevo, pero esta vez muy fuerte. En el momento que iba a dar el tercer golpe la puerta se abrió y la mano de Sirius se detuvo, miró al profesor y con su común elegancia dijo:

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore…

- ¿A qué se debe su visita a estas horas, chicos? – preguntó directamente el profesor Dumbledore que parecía muerto de sueño.

Todos se abrieron hacia un lado, dejando ver a Mark cargando a Meredid con su pie hinchado; volvieron a relatar rápidamente la historia de cómo la chica se había roto el pie, y el profesor se limitó a asentir y acomodar sus gafas…

- Entren, entren…Interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza… - comentó suavemente el director, los chicos se miraron entre si sorprendidos, conteniendo la risa y los comentarios sarcásticos.

---------------------------------

El ambiente en la habitación de las chicas era tétrico, Lily leía un libro que ya se sabía de memoria, Meredid se peinaba con brusquedad y Kya las observaba.

- OH, vamos esto es inaudito…ya no puedes estar así… - Lily había bajado su libro, Meredid dejo de peinarse y con dificultad se giró en la silla, puesto que la venda que llevaba en el pie era un poco molesta; sabía que Kya se había dirigido a ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Edid¡no fue nuestra culpa!

- Kya tiene razón…tratamos de reparar tu pie a tiempo…Pero la enfermera no estaba y no recordábamos el hechizo…

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el pequeño "incidente" y la verdad, Dumbledore había reparado sus huesos, pero tenía la fastidiosa insistencia de que hasta que la enfermera no regresará usaría una venda en el pie y sería marcada como "discapacitada", pero eso no era lo que había enfurecido a la chica, además de que la enfermera no vendría en alrededor de un mes, algo que había pasado el día anterior la había puesto rabiosa y malhumorada.

_----------------Flash Back-----------------_

_En la sala común de Gryffindor acontecía una algarabía gigantesca, un cúmulo de alumnos estaban apilados frente al tablón de anuncios, observando con atención una hoja extravagantemente adornada, montones de chicas gritaban emocionadas, otras suspiraban rendidas y los chicos¿por que no decirlo?, estaban felices, verían a sus compañeras desfilando para ellos; Kya subió corriendo las escaleras, hacia su habitación cuando se disponía a tocar el pomo para girarlo la puerta se abrió de golpe, Lily estaba en terribles condiciones tenía el pelo enmarañado, el poco maquillaje con el que contabaa, corrido y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho._

_- ¿QUÉ ES ESE ALBOROTO? – Chilló Lily un poco fuera de foco –. Me caí de la cama cuando escuché gritos… _

_Kya miró asustada a su amiga, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y alzó una ceja. Meredid que tenía unas muletas de madera se había acercado a paso lento y se situó junto a Lily._

_- Cariño¿Qué te parece si te arreglas un poco y bajamos? _

_Lily suspiró y se metió en el baño, a los 5 minutos, salió ya arreglada, y juntas las tres bajaron las escaleras. Aún la algarabía no había cesado, aunque ya solo estaban las chicas observando el anuncio, Lily apartó a un montón de niñas de primero y segundo que lloraban decepcionadas, y junto a sus amigas se acercó; El anuncio era rosa, pero no un rosa bonito o suave, sino chillón y las letras eran doradas y plateadas oscuro para que resaltara; de los lados de la hoja salían papelitos de colores adornados con palabras como: "Princess" o "Queen", y estaba perfumada con un fuerte olor a fresas del campo...Lily suspiró, ya sabía lo que se le venía encima, no se había atrevido a contarle nada a Meredid...En una pulcra caligrafía estilizada estaba escrito esto:_

"

_Chicas desde el 5 curso ¡Atención!_

_¿Cuál de ustedes no desea sentirse una princesa?_

_¿O una reina?_

_¿O que mejor que una Miss?_

_  
El espectáculo de Estudios Muggles de este año será más abierto, chicas a partir de los 15 años, podrán participar en el concurso de belleza más grande de los tiempos.  
La prensa mágica está invitada...  
Las ganadoras recibirán premios y condecoraciones..._

_Además del amor de toda la comunidad mágica..._

_¿Qué esperas para participar?_

_La primera prueba será dentro de 15 días..._

_Para más información y registros en el concurso, comunicarse con el profesor Smith._

_Lily pensaba que se había salvado de hacer esto, en ninguna parte decía que era obligatorio, al ver la cara satisfactoria de su amiga, con una cara no tan alegre, Kya le señalo unas letras pequeñas un poco más debajo de todo el anuncio._

_P.D: Las chicas del 7 curso de estudios Muggles están obligadas a participar en el concurso, ya que vale su calificación._

_Lily suspiró, luego sintió un empujón que casi la hace caer a ella y a sus amigas al suelo, miró desafiante a quien era._

_- ¿Quién diablos te crees¡Casi arruinas mi manicura! – le gritó una de las mellizas rubias._

_- ¿Quién diablos te crees tú al casi hacernos caer? – preguntó como toda respuesta Lily, desafiante, en medio de sus dos amigas._

_Este era el típico grupo de las descerebradas, para sorpresas de todos de Gryffindor, Melanie y Bretanie eran gemelas, de un pelo rubio claro, Mel con rulos y Bre liso, ambas con un color miel en los ojos, Eveline, era la que completaba el trío, un poco más bajita que las otras, el pelo de un color castaño muy claro y sus ojos azules un poco mezclado, turquesa con cielo. Estás chicas eran de su mismo curso, solo que Lily como "gran samaritana" para comodidad de todos, ofreció la idea de que dividieran la habitación en dos partes…Y Dumbledore aceptó, como una brillante idea…  
- ¡Mel, Eve...Por merlín...se atrevió a hablarme...díganle que no me hable! – Bretanie daba saltitos tontos y dramatizaba que le faltaba aire._

_Kya soltó un bufido, junto a sus amigas y dio un paso al frente._

_Chicas...Serían tan amables de... _

_-No hables...no hables... – Eve interrumpió a Kya enseñándole la palma de su mano._

_- OH, no, esto si que no... – Meredid, salió de un lado, dando dos pasos al frente -. ¿Qué les parece si dejan de ser tan estúpidas y van a no sé...Eh...hacer otra cosa? – terminó de la forma más amable que pudo._

_- Tú cállate, paralítica... – chilló Mel con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se ensanchó en su rostro al igual que en el de sus amigas, al ver que Kya y Lily tuvieron que aguantar a Meredid para que no las golpeara -. Ups...se nos olvidó que en estás nerds falta la clase y la elegancia..._

_- Deja de comportarte como una Slytherin, Melanie... _

_- Tú cállate, que seas mi prima no te da derecho a mandarme... – le respondió directamente Mel, con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus rostro. _

_- La verdad, me sorprende como van a sobrevivir en ese concurso... – Eve señaló el anuncio con uno de sus delgados dedos – Les falta estilo, clase y más importante que todo belleza...  
Lily se rió sarcásticamente – Nosotras podríamos ganarles hasta con las manos atadas... – la chica sintió un golpe suave en las costillas, era Kya que la miraba con insistencia, Lily hizo aspavientos delicados con la mano, que significaban un Yo me encargo _

_- OH, si... ¿Nos estas retando? – Mel dio un paso al frente, mirando a Lily desafiante._

_- OH, dalo por hecho... – Lily dio también un paso delante, quedando cara a cara con Melanie, ambas se miraban duramente, como si quisieran sacarse los ojos con una mirada._

_- Bien...es un trato...Si nosotras ganamos...ustedes harán lo que nosotras digamos...Si ustedes ganan nosotras lo haremos..._

_- Me sorprende que no te hayas enredado con tu bonito cerebro, Bre... – comentó Meredid, sarcásticamente claro, pero al parecer Bretanie no se dio cuenta, porque sonrió con autosuficiencia. Las chicas se dieron de la mano...Eso ya era un reto..._

_- _Sé que no es su culpa...Pero es que... – Meredid bufó frustrada mientras buscaba con la mirada las muletas – Saben que con el pie así no podré concursar...  
- Cuanto daría yo por tener un pie roto en este momento... – susurró por lo bajo Kya – Esto es una tontería...Saben que no podré ganarles...Ellas tienen razón, me falta todo eso que ellas dicen, estilo, clase...belleza... – susurró lo último.

Lily las observó a ambas con una mirada reprobatoria… ¿Qué clase de autoestima tenían? Debían ser fuertes…Luchar y vencer…Como decía su abuelo… '¿Qué mejor triunfo que un buen intento?'

- OH, vamos Kya, no digas tonterías...tú tampoco, Edid... – agregó cuando vio que la chica iba a hablar – Miren...haremos algo así...Tenemos que ganarles a esas tontas idiotas descerebradas... – Lily respiró y apretó los puños con furia, sus amigas suspiraron, sabían lo competitiva que era la pelirroja – Meredid...Tu eres...la chica más linda y coqueta que he visto...y con cerebro – colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y con solemnidad dijo -: Tú te encargarás de que seamos las mejores en ese lugar...¿Entiendes? No somos nada sino nos ayudas... – después llevó su mirada a Kya – Cariño...Tú...Eres hermosísima...Tienes la carisma que todos quisieran tener...Eres encantadora... – La castaña sonrió dulcemente, luego el semblante de Lily cambió a uno competidora –. La cosa es así...para ganarles más seguro...Necesitamos más ayuda...

---------------------------------

- No...Lo siento...me rehúso...No caeré tan bajo... – Kya y Lily habían llevado casi a rastras a Meredid escaleras arriba, la verdad era un poco dificultoso, ya que varias veces la chica había amagado con las muletas para apalearles –. Si siguen llevándome a ese lugar infernal...Les pegaré... – levantó una de sus muletas en señal de advertencia.  
- OH, Edid por merlín...Solo hablaremos con Remus...  
- ¿Pero es que Remus no puede bajar?

- No, porque están las plásticas allá… – Lily miró desafiante a Edid, que iba a abrir la boca de nuevo pero se calló.

Lily siguió subiendo la estrecha escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de chicos, eran muy parecidas a la de las chicas, cada cinco pasos una nueva puerta se veía y en un pesado y brillante metal un número. Después de un recorrido lleno de gritos, quejas y protestas llegaron la última puerta de madera que se alzaba elegantemente, se veía pesada de un caoba oscuro, con un gran "7" enmarcado. Toco la puerta con vehemencia y espero de brazos cruzados a que abrieran.

- ¡Evans! – exclamó emocionado James -. ¿¡Al fin te diste cuenta qué querías salir conmigo? - Lily como toda respuesta bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- No, Potter, eso no lo haría ni aunque me llevarás al lugar más bonito del mundo... – aclaró mientras apartaba un poco a James para ver dentro de la habitación – ¡Por Godric...! – chilló Lily mirando el desastre de habitación que tenían los chicos, al grito sus dos amigas entraron seguido del pelinegro que cerró la puerta - ¿Qué clase de habitación es esta?

James recogía a toda prisa las cosas regadas por el suelo: Revistas, ropa sucia, papeles innecesarios, cosas impropias, envoltorios de golosinas, golosinas viejas...  
Sirius se había levantado de golpe, metiendo una revista debajo de su almohada.

- OH, con que esto es lo que haces cuando faltas a clases, Black – Meredid observó unas braguitas que colgaban de una de las varas que sostenía los doseles.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi vida privada? – inquirió aristocráticamente Sirius acercándose a James – A todo esto...Creo que los que deberíamos preguntar somos nosotros ¿Qué hacen acá? – el chico alzó una ceja.

Kya suspiró, ya veía en la cara de Meredid lo que venía, la chica estaba apretando las muletas con fuerza, mientras miraba a Sirius de forma fulminante.

- Eso no les interesa, Black...

- OH¿Cómo no nos interesa¡Están en nuestra habitación! – exclamó James mientras daba un paso al frente, volteó un momento a ver a Sirius – En está escuela reina la injusticia...¿Nosotros no podemos entrar a sus habitaciones y ellas si a las de nosotros? – bufó -. Estos profesores están cada día más locos...¿Qué no se puede hacer en la habitación de chicas que no se puede hacer en esta habi...? – el chico no terminó la oración porque Meredid había amagado con una de sus muletas para darle en la cabeza, pero gracias a los grandes reflejos del chico este había bajado a tiempo la cabeza.

- ¡Meredid! – reprochó Kya que había bajado la mano de la chica.

Lily sonrió por lo bajo, mientras en sus labios se leía un "bien hecho".

- ¡Oigan esto es ya salvajismo! – gritó Sirius al cual le paso un muletazo por sobre la cabeza, se volteó hacia Meredid - ¡Con el pelo no te metas...Mierda...! – la apuntó con el dedo.

- Maleducado... – Lily y James discutían – Si, eso es lo que eres...

- Lily, por favor...

- Ya te dije que para ti...¡EVANS!

James rodó los ojos y se acercó más a Lily.

- Bueno...Evans... – recalcó el apellido - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir conmigo? – La chica negó con la cabeza con hastió y abrió la boca para reclamarle.

- ¡¿Qué cojones pasa acá?! – preguntó una voz fuerte.

Remus había entrado a la habitación, y al ver la medio matanza de Sirius y Meredid, que se habían llevado a Kya entre ellos al la chica intentar separarlos; fue corriendo, le quitó las muletas a Meredid y la sentó en la cama para que no se cayera, ayudó a Kya que estaba toda despeinada, y a Sirius le reprochó el tratar así a una mujer.

- ¿Mujer¡Eso no es una mujer¡Es la hija del demonio! – chilló Sirius tratando de defenderse.

- ¡Hija del demonio tu madre! – gritó furiosa Meredid que había intentado levantarse pero Kya la sostuvo.

- ¡YA BASTA! – gruñó Remus, tan potentemente que todos se callaron, hasta Lily y James que estaban discutiendo a dos metros de distancia – ¿AHORA ME EXPLICAN TODOS QUE COÑO PASA ACÁ?; ¡AHORA!

- Este también tiene el SPM – le susurró Kya a Meredid que se rió divertida, pero luego de la mirada fulminante de Remus se calló.

---------------------------------

Acá termina...jajaja...bueno...Espero que les haya gustado Nanny cruza los dedos bueno...mis lindotes...GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LOS 14 reviews...Son los mejores... los quiero...

**Erised Black**Jajaja...Si...Pobre de Lily...James...Ese es la perversión...jajajaja...XD Remus y Sirius siempre las pagan todo...XD aunque en este cap...XD Remus tomó las riendas...

**Brenda Malfoy Black: **Brendis...  
Lo prometido es deuda...Espero que te guste este cap...XD sisisi...Ya sabes que Edid es una ¿Cómo decirlo¿Sifri con brain?

Algo así...Besitos...

**Kamy: **Gracias Kamytaaa...Tú también escribes genial...Ahorita me paso por tú fic y me lo leo todito...Espero que te rías con este cap...**  
****BiAnK rAdClIfFe** que genial que te haya gustado...

Espero que disfrutes este tanto como el anterior...

**Lady edwin potter**Oliz...Pues acá esta...no tan rápido...pero acá está...  
besito...Espero que te guste este también...

**Hiperbole** Gracias...¿Genial? OH...¡¡que lindo!! Jajaja...bueno...espero que te guste este también...

**Ayda Merodeadora**Jajaja...pues acá tienes más...**  
:FranFiiic : **OH FRANNYTA...me encanta que te encante...Espero que este te guste también...Conéctate amix...

**Lorraine-Uchiha**Gracias, gracias...Que bien que te haya gustado la idea...

Yo cuando tenga un tiempecito me paso...besitos...

**Saku: **Jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado Lilyta...Ya te aviso que publiqué cap nuevo...**  
****Elfic Alchemist**Holaaaaa Chris...Que bien te haya gustado...Pues espero que este te guste también...

**Chooo: **Gracias Solcito...Espero que te guste este también!!!!!

**Kry: **Jajaja...si más o menos falta de inspiración...o no...si...falta de inspiración completa...XD pero acá estoy...después de varios meses publiqué...

**PotterQueen**Jajajaja, por lo menos mi fic sirve para algo...XD Gracias...si...es que se me ocurrió viendo el miss Venezuela...XD jajaja si soy de Venezuela...y yo dije ¿Demonios como a nadie se le ha ocurrido usar esta idea? XD pero el fic se me ocurrió más o menos cuando leí el libro cinco es decir hace añales añales...XD como cuando tenía 11 años...xD...XD bueno espero que te guste...BESITOS...**  
**

**Hasta la próxima **

**Besos de shosholate...**

**Nanny**

**  
**


End file.
